


''It's a lot of things. Like... ingredients..."

by karedeviltrash



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Karedevil Squad, Valentine's Day, karedevil - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karedeviltrash/pseuds/karedeviltrash
Summary: My take for the Karedevil Squad Valentine's Day prompt: how do Matt and Karen express their love for each other?





	''It's a lot of things. Like... ingredients..."

**Author's Note:**

> This one if for the whole squad, but specially for:
> 
> @irelandhoneybee, who is always just a message away from helping me with the doubts I have with english.
> 
> I confess writing from a prompt was way harder than I anticipated. I guess this could be AU (I really tried to stay in character so let me know how OOC it was in the end) but with a mention of Birthday in it.
> 
> Plus, the absurdity of TP2 fueled my inspiration to be extra cheesy and whatnot. Suit me. I’m not sure about the timeline between the chapters here. They can be placed in separate times or in consecutive times. I’ll let you guys decide.
> 
> Again, please mind the fact that english is not my first language.

* IN TOUCHES * 

Matt was a toucher, Karen soon realized. Now that he could touch her, now that he was allowed to, he wasn’t gonna let any opportunity go wasted. Be it a light touch on her arm on his way to the office kitchen or a hand on her shoulder or her waist while waiting for their order at their favorite bakery on saturday mornings. Not that she minded this new approach. She had not expected that to be his thing. Their previous brief and not-labeled attempt of a relationship ended before anything more relevant could happen, so a few first steps and some milestones were either skipped or didn’t even have the chance to happen in the first place. So much so that one of the first things he did after ordering their food on their second first date, a little shy but with a hint of hope she’d say yes, was ask to see her. At first, she felt self conscious, but then she murmured a faint “okay’’, a hint of blush on her cheeks. He smiled softly, lifted his hands and touched her face slowly, carefully, taking his time, feeling her smile and the flutter of her eyelashes. She closed her eyes at his touch. Soon he found the little mole she had above her lip, raised his eyebrows in surprise, smiled and declared she was just as beautiful as he had imagined. She blushed even harder, covered his hands with her own and kissed him for the first time since the last time, all those months ago. He didn’t let go of her hand the rest of the evening. 

 

* WITH INTEREST * 

 

After his computer suddenly died on him and he lost important cases drafts he had to deliver the next day in court, Karen and Matt worked until 3 in the morning to rewrite the drafts. Karen typed on her own computer what Matt read in the - thankfully - previously printed files he sent to the braille printer right before the damn machine broke and they managed to salvage the whole thing. After the case was closed, she asked him to teach her how to read braille. 

 

* WITH SHARING * 

 

Matt felt the need to make up for all the lies and pain he had caused her, good intentions or not. He soon found out how effortless being with Karen was, this time around, all things considered. Although, to be honest, it wasn’t so much of an effort, since without the whole Elektra/Chaste/ninjas/The Hand/Frank Castle and their time-consuming lie-inducing pack of secrets, his path to fully trust her with everything he held inside him proved to be not an easy path but he was up to the challenge. He made sure to include her in every situation regarding his nightly activities, so she would always be aware of what he was going out to investigate, where and at what time. No more secrets or half truths was their agreement. If often amazed him how having Karen in his life, in all the spaces she now filled each day more and more, brought a lightness to his life and to his soul he never considered experiencing, so dealing with his inner demons and enemies didn’t take a toll on him the way it did before. 

 

* WITH WORRY * 

 

Karen wasn’t only working for their own office, but as a freelancer for The Bulletin as well, so her hours and routine were crazy and uneven. The worries from before, concerning the things that could happen to him, given his blindness, were replaced by the much more real dangers and life threatening possibilities that his nightly routines brought. More often than not, in the nights she knew he was out there, he would get back home to find her in his couch or his bed, asleep or not. She would never go back to her place after work knowing he was out there, but instead she’s come straight to his place and wait for him. She needed the reassurance that he’d go back in one piece, bloody nose be damned. 

 

* WITH SILENCE * 

 

Karen got a phone call from an old aunt in Vermont saying her father had passed away. She cried silently at her desk. The guys were out in court and she waited for them to come back to tell them the news. Foggy gave her a hug and told her to go home but she said she needed the distraction. When he left to answer the phone on his desk, Matt held her tight and asked if she wanted to talk about it but she said no. They had shared at length the stories about their parents so probably there was nothing to be said that hadn’t already been said before. He just held her and let her cry the loss of her father. 

 

* WITH A SURPRISE * 

 

Foggy’s parents, wanting to help - but under protests - wouldn’t charge them for the used space they were taking to restart their practice, so rent money wasn’t an issue for a few months. Valentine’s day was three weeks away. Karen and Matt agreed on no presents and to simply having a dinner to celebrate their first Valentine’s Day together. But Karen deep down wanted to do something more concrete. She wanted to surprise him. She did a research and found a cottage upstate that looked perfect and isolated enough so they could spend three glorious days lost in each other and more important: lost to everything else. No connection to the outside world. Phones off. Clothes off. She told Foggy about her plans, also to explain their future absence, and asked him to keep it a secret, to which he gladly agreed on. He already had Matt’s secret to keep, so one more wouldn’t be a problem and he was anxious to see everything unfolding. On the 14th of February, she was working, typing faster than the usual to make up for the 3 days she wouldn’t be able to do, when a delivery guy knocked on the door. 

“Delivery for Karen Page." 

“That’s me.” 

“Sign here, please.” She signed, looking confused. What could possibly... 

The guy left for a few seconds and came back with a golden retriever puppy with a little pink bow on each ear. Karen squealed, jumped to her feet and ran to pick up the little dog. She held it tight and looked around to find Matt beaming at her. She went over to Matt, to kiss him. 

“Thank you. I love it.” she scratched the puppy’s ears. 

“Is she cute? I told Foggy to choose the cutest one.” Matt scratched the little dog’s head and took it from Karen. The puppy sniffed Matt’s shirt and licked his chin. 

“She’s the cutest! But I wasn’t expecting anything! I thought we agreed on a nice dinner.” She wasn’t exactly complaining. The dog was too cute and was already asking to be put down to sniff the entire place. Matt obliged and Karen, who was watching the dog’s every move, put her arms around him to thank him properly. 

“Well, yeah, but the other day when we went for a walk in the park, you stopped to pet every dog you could. That was my clue that maybe it would be a nice gift, despite what we agreed on.” 

“And you were right. You know, this breed is very smart and sweet. She’ll get so big in no time but we can manage, I’m sure.” she couldn’t take her eyes off the puppy. “What we’re gonna name her?’’ 

“I don’t know. Did you have any pets growing up?’’ 

“I had 5 dogs growing up. All of them male. Thor, Shark, Bruce, Cooper and Sammy. I can’t think of any female names. Can you?” 

“I’m thinking of… Daisy. What do you think?” 

“I love it.” she kissed him. “It suits her. Come here, Daisy. Come here, girl.” Karen called the dog, who was too busy get acquainted of the surroundings. 

“Hey! The dog’s here! Did you like it? Which gift was better? The dog or the surprise getaway?” Foggy had arrived, speaking fast and bending over to scratch the puppy, who was sniffing his shoes. Silent followed his words. He looked up. Karen mouthed “noooo!”. 

“What surprise getaway?” Matt frowned. 

“And that’s my cue.” He left quickly, mouthing “sorry” to Karen. 

“Wha- Foggy!” Matt called him, but he was gone. “What surprise getaway?” he turned to Karen, looking amused. 

“Ugh, cut off that smirk, Matt Murdock. Foggy screwed up the surprise part. I found a cottage for us to spend the weekend. I was gonna tell you over dinner tonight.” she said, feeling suddenly shy for an unknown reason. 

“Oh, really?” he approached her, hands on her hips, forehead touching hers. 

“Really. I already told Foggy he won’t be able to reach us tomorrow.” she kissed him lightly “or the day after that…” another kiss “...or the day after that.” 

He smiled, loving the way she upgraded his words from so long ago. “I love the surprise. Yours is definitely better than mine.” he said. The puppy chose that moment to stand on its back paws and cry on Matt’s leg. He bend over to catch it. The puppy immediately started licking Matt’s chin again. “Seems like she has a soft spot for me, miss Page. Sorry about that.” he joked. 

“Makes two of us, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This last chapter was fueled by rage over the nonsense witnessed and shared by the squad. You know who you are.


End file.
